


Harrowed

by Vesania94



Series: Lady Hunter: The Stories of Grace Trevelyan [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Harrowing, Mage Hunter, Mage Origin, Mages
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesania94/pseuds/Vesania94





	Harrowed

It was midnight. The Templars had come and dragged her out of bed. Bleary eyed, she saw the recruit she thought was cute standing scared, clutching his heavy sword. Was his name Marc? 

“She’s ready. Do you know why you’re here, Recruit?”

Grace shook her head, yawning, her hair falling out of it’s braid.

“This is your first Harrowing. Do you understand what that is?”

She rubbed sleep from her eyes as she responded. “If I fall asleep and don’t wake up as me, I don’t get to come back.”

“That’s right. We’re going to give you something to put you to sleep now, but only for a little while. Be safe, little one.”

She took the tea and sipped, the wash of her previous sleep still lapping at the back of her head.

She fell asleep in the arms of the Knight-Commander.

 

She awoke in her home. At least, she thought it was her home, it looked close enough to her home.

“Grace, my darling! Welcome home!”

She turned to the man, who looked like her father but... wasn’t her father? Her father never smiled. Her father didn’t call her darling.

“You’re not my father!”

“But darling, I love you!”

She knew something was wrong. Her father never loved her. Her father threw a sword through her bedroom window when she lit a fire in her fireplace with her hands. He was angry.

“You’re not daddy!”

“Come and have some tea, Grace. Come have some cake.”

“My father never gave me cake, my father was angry at me because of what I am!”

“But you’re just a little scared girl who needs protection.”

“I do not. Need. Protection. I can protect myself!” She yelled, squeezing her eyes shut and letting the energy well up inside of her, blasting outwards.

 

She opened her eyes, and looked into the face of the Knight-Commander.

“You’ve passed, Recruit Trevelyan. Go back to bed. You’ve also passed, Recruit Garren. Go, collect your orders from Davids.”

She was led back to her bed by one of the senior Templars, who gave her a cup of tea and a cookie.

She had passed her first Harrowing.


End file.
